Enfantillages et maturité
by Edweis
Summary: Seize ans. On commence à grandir, mais Burn lui, n'en a pas du tout l'intention.


**Ohayô mina-san !**

**Après la glace, voici le feu ! Un autre OS sur nos amis du Sun Garden ! Au programme beaucoup de Burn, pas mal de Gazel, un peu de Heat et Nepper et un petit peu de Rean, Midorikawa et Hiroto :)  
**

Rating : T, pour plus de sécurité.

Catégorie : Général/Friendhip/Comédie

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Level-5. Même si je ne cracherais pas sur Gazel ou Midorikawa :)**  
**

* * *

**Enfantillages et maturité.  
**

**« Non c'est non ! »**

Burn, les lèvres pincées de mécontentement, grogna légèrement et s'agita sur sa chaise afin d'agacer son interlocuteur.  
En face de lui, Hitomiko Kira, les bras croisés, bien enfoncée dans sa chaise, soupira devant tant d'immaturité.

**« Hitomiko nee-san... S'il te plait, je vais avoir seize ans quand même ! »  
« Justement ! Tu as passé l'âge d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire ! » **

Le roux fit une grimace mais se reprit bien vite, et, avec un grand sourire, se rapprocha du bureau.

**« On ne boira pas d'alcool, on se couchera avant deux heures du matin et on rangera tout le lendemain ! » **  
**« Haruya... Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras jamais. Et puis, je n'accepterais tout de même pas alors que j'ai refuser que d'autres fasse des fêtes d'anniversaire bien avant toi. »  
« Mais ce sera comme si on fêtait l'anniversaire de tout le monde ! »  
« Haruya, cela ne sert à rien d'insister. » **répondit-elle en commençant à perdre patience.  
**« Si c'était Hiroto tu aurais accepté ! » **répliqua-t-il acerbe.  
**« Nagumo ! »**

Burn afficha un petit sourire et la toisa de son regard arrogant. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça, et puis c'était tellement amusant de la voir se vexer pour si peu.

**« De toute façon, tu lui cèdes toujours tout... » **

Hitomiko rougit de fureur et s'écria:

**« Nagumo ! Cela fait la troisième fois que tu me demande ça cette semaine ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Je commence vraiment à perdre patience ! » **

Comprenant qu'elle ne cèderait pas si facilement, Burn sortit du bureau non sans un sentiment de défaite.

**« Tes méthodes de négociation sont à revoir, Burn. **»

Le roux soupira. Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez énervé comme ça, Gazel venait en plus en rajouter une couche.  
Ce dernier, adossé contre le mur d'en face, le visage toujours impassible, le fixait de ses yeux froids.  
**« Est-ce que je t'ai causé à toi ? »  
« Jamais elle n'acceptera. » **continua Gazel en ignorant la remarque de son camarade.**  
« Parce que tu t'y connais toi peut être en négociation ? »**ironisa l'ancien capitaine de Prominence.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Même si c'était le cas, il ne l'aiderait pas, chacun ses problèmes, et celui de Burn était vraiment minime, un caprice. Il se retourna donc et partit vers le salon, sans se donner la peine de réagir à la déclaration du roux qui serrait les poings de frustration.

Burn détestait lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte, Gazel le savait très bien et prenait un malin plaisir à en jouer.  
D'ailleurs, le caractère de son ancien rival et coéquipier l'exaspérait au plus au point. Que ce soit sa manière de s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'il était frustré, ses petits sourires supérieurs, son visage toujours impassible, comme s'il possédait un coeur aussi froid que la glace ou bien encore les petites remarques acerbes qu'il lui adressait.  
Cependant, malgré les envies de meurtres qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard ou encore la volonté de mettre un terme à leurs échanges au plus vite avant qu'il ne sache plus répliquer à ses attaques , Burn avait horreur que Gazel l'ignore. Il avait constamment besoin de l'attention de ce dernier, c'en était même devenu une obsession. A chaque fois qu'il se croisaient, il avait besoin de l'agresser afin qu'il pose un regard sur sa petite personne.  
Bien heureusement, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vivre, mais parfois, s'il n'était pas aussi obstiné, il aurait pu éviter certains dédommagements.

Soupirant, Nagumo partit se coucher. De toute façon, il aurait beaucoup d'autres occasions de croiser Gazel et ainsi prendre sa "revanche" sur la bataille du jour.

En chemin, il eut le malheur de croiser Hiroto et son sourire niais constamment collé au visage.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait plus que les sourires moqueurs de Gazel, c'était les siens. Surtout du temps de sa supériorité dans l'Aliea Gakuen, chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais le petit air d'élève modèle qu'il affichait lorsque Hitomiko lui demandait quelque chose avait aussi le don de l'agacer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, rencontrer Hiroto était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était tout naturellement qu'il eut donc l'idée de faire demi-tour, mais le diable l'avait vu avant.

**« Salut Nagumo ! »**

**« Pour toi c'est Burn. »**

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges retint un soupir, mais continua tout en souriant:

**« Comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Très mal. J'ai ta tronche à moins de deux mètres de moi, je risque de faire une attaque. »**

Hiroto se pinça les lèvres.

**« Être poli ne te coute rien. »**

**« Si, ça me fait perdre du temps, et le temps, c'est ce qui manque entre nos rencontres. »** répliqua sèchement Burn.

Certes, le roux ne l'aimait pas, pas du tout même, cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour le traiter comme un chien, et Hiroto en avait plus qu'assez d'être pris pour un cocker.

**« Ecoute moi Burn, cela fait plus deux ans maintenant. Je comprends que le fait de ne pas avoir été choisi comme équipe Genesis t'ait plus qu'agacé, cependant il est temps de tourner la page ! De nous tous, tu es bien le seul à avoir le comportement d'un enfant de huit ans à qui l'on a refusé de lui acheter le dernier jouet à la mode. Grandis un peu Nagumo Haruya ! »**

**« Eh, j'ai seize balais, pas quatre vingt ! Je vais ce que je veux quand je veux ! Et puis d'abord, tu devrais faire gaffe, tu parles comme Hitomiko-san ! »**

Hiroto serra les poings pour se calmer et, après avoir jeter un dernier regard plein de pitié sur Burn, se retourna sans même demander sans reste.

Ce dernier ricana et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre par un violent coup de pied. Gran avait réussit à l'énerver pour la soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Burn se réveilla, il n'était pas d'une meilleure humeur que la veille, et le fait qu'il n'était que six heures et demi du matin alors que c'était les vacances n'y était pas pour rien.

Rageusement, il sortit de son lit et commença à s'habiller. Hitomiko avait décidé qu'il avait passé l'âge de faire la grasse matinée.

**« Que des conneries, des tas d'ados dorment jusqu'à midi, je parie d'ailleurs qu'elle même est en train de ronfler comme pas possible, et pourtant elle n'a plus quinze ans depuis longtemps. »**

Rester couché lui avait traverser l'esprit, cependant elle l'avait prié d'aider les employés à préparer le petit déjeuner. Et s'il dérogeait à ses obligations, elle le forcerait à l'accompagner tout les jours à l'école primaire afin de déposer Ayame et Takeshi, les deux plus jeunes orphelins.

Il aimait bien ces deux petits monstres, cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir sa fierté en prendre un coup lorsqu'il devrait tenir la main des deux enfants.

Trainant des pieds, pas coiffé, les yeux à peine ouverts, Burn ouvrit la porte du réfectoire avec l'envie de partit en courant.

En face de lui, Hitomiko, les bras croisés, tapant de pied et habillée impeccablement, le fusillait du regard.

**« Haruya... Je t'ai demandé d'être prêt, ici, à six heures et demi ! Pas de te lever à cette heure là ! »**

**« J'étais trop crevé... »** lui répondit-il en baillant sans prendre la peine de mettre sa main devant la bouche.

**« Tu n'as cas te coucher plus tôt Nagumo ! »**

Il l'ignora et s'affala sur la première chaise qu'il lui passait sous la main afin de l'énerver. Pari gagné puisque le visage d'Hitomiko prit une jolie teinte rougeâtre.

**« Tu vas te lever tout de suite et te mettre au travail, il y a du boulot ! Tu as de la chance, aujourd'hui tu ne seras pas tout seul ! »**

Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et haussa les sourcils. Tiens, il n'était donc pas le seul à devoir se lever ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Il se leva donc se rendit là ou étaient stockés les céréales et autres aliments qui constituaient le petit déjeuner, il avait pour mission de les mettre à disposition avant sept heures. Il avait de quoi faire, heureusement qu'ils étaient deux.

D'ailleurs, quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un Midorikawa assez énervé. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le retrouver ici.

**« Qu'est ce que t'as fais ? »**

Il est vrai que Midorikawa n'était pas du genre à désobéir, il était donc tout naturel qu'il se pose cette question.

Cependant, ce dernier ne répondit pas et continua à marmonner dans sa barbe tout en mettant quelques paquets de céréales dans ses bras.

Burn haussa les épaules et se mis à la tache. Non seulement il n'était pas d'humeur, mais en plus lui et Midorikawa n'étaient pas amis, loin de là, il le trouvait trop faible et pathétique pour qu'il obtienne un peu de sa considération.

Après quelques allers-retours entre le réfectoire et la pièce de stockage, Midorikawa parut se rendre compte de sa présence.

**« Depuis quand t'es là toi ? »**

**« Bien trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis, te supporter ne fais pas vraiment partie de mes activités favorites. »**

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Nagumo, légèrement vexé, se retourna et n'adressa plus la parole à Midorikawa pendant une demi-heure.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il était déjà l'heure de manger, il s'installa donc à sa table habituelle et fut rejoins peu après par Nepper et Heat.

Une fois devant lui, ils lancèrent quelques regards sur le côté et s'approchèrent de sa tête.

**« On a eu une idée... Pour ton anniv'... Vu qu'Hitomiko ne veut pas qu'on fasse une soirée dans le salon, mais on pourrait le fêter dans ta chambre... Bien entendu, on ne sera pas beaucoup, juste nous trois, mais une soirée entre mecs c'est toujours mieux que rien, non ? **» murmura Nepper.

Pour dire vrai, il n'y avait pas pensé, et le regrettait. Heat et Nepper étaient ses meilleurs amis, il était donc tout à fait partant, surtout que d'une certaine façon il désobéirait à Hitomiko.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'occupera de tout... »**

Burn leur offrit son plus beau sourire. Une soirée avec Heat et Nepper ? Ça promettait.

**« Ravi que tu sois partant. »** fit Heat tandis que Nepper sifflait Rean qui passait à côté de leur table.

Ils suivirent son regard et comprirent pourquoi le brun avait un grand sourire béat. Rean, déjà très jolie, avait revêtu une jupe assez courte laissant voire ses jambes fines ainsi qu'un décollé important qui leur laissait le champs libre sur sa poitrine plutôt proéminente. Dire qu'elle était sexy n'était qu'un euphémisme.

**« Tu t'es fais belle pour moi, An-chan ? »** demanda Nepper.

**« Pour toi c'est Hasuike et rien d'autre. »**

L'adolescent bouda. Rean et lui se connaissait depuis longtemps, avait été coéquipiers, mais ils jouaient plus à chien et chat qu'autre chose.

Burn, ne voulant pas faire office de conseiller conjugal, se leva.

**« Dix heures. Soyez discret. »**

* * *

Il passa la journée entre les match de foot et parties de jeux vidéos, et alors qu'il avait l'intention de faire ses devoirs, Gazel lui proposa un duel, rien qu'eux deux.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes seulement avant d'accepter, il n'avait pas envie de travailler, et battre une bonne fois pour toutes Gazel était très tentant.

Une fois sur place, il choisir Zell, qui passait par là, pour l'engagement. Burn se rua sur le ballon mais Gazel, plus rapide, le prit avant lui.

Furieux, l'attaquant de feu tacla son rival qui lui reprit aussitôt le ballon.

Une bataille acharnée était engagée sans que l'un d'eux ne réussisse à prendre l'avantage.

**« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Les flammes t'engloutiront ! » **

**« Personne ne peut résister à la froideur des ténèbres. »**

Mais malgré toute leur volonté et leur rage, ils n'arrivaient pas à tirer.

Epuisés, ils finirent par s'écrouler, sans qu'un but n'ait été marqué.

**« On dirait qu'on a fait match nul... »** dit Gazel.

**« On dirait ouais...**

**Mais te fais pas d'idée, la prochaine fois, je jure que j'enfoncerai mon Atomic Flare dans tes filets sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire ! »**

**« C'est ce qu'on verra... Tu seras gelé bien avant que tu ais passé le milieu de terrain. »**

Alors qu'ils rentraient, Burn entendit qu'on l'appelait. Hitomiko avait besoin d'aide pour ranger le matériel de foot des petits.

**« Pourquoi moi ? Gazel ne peut pas le faire ? »**

Mais visiblement ce dernier avait disparu. Burn jura, c'était bien son genre, de se défiler et le laisser tout seul.

Soufflant et trainant des pieds, il se dirigea vers Hitomiko.

**« Cesse donc de râler Haruya, tu as le comportement d'un enfant de huit ans à qui l'on a refusé d'acheter le dernier jouet à la mode ! »**

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait à Hiroto déjà ?

* * *

Dix heures.

Il entendit frapper, et sans qu'il n'eut pu faire un geste, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Heat et Nepper, les bras chargés de diverses bouteilles d'alcool.

**« On a tout le matos, comme prévu. »**

Burn leur sourit et referma la porte.

**« Personne ne vous a vu ? »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on est des professionnels. »**

Ils s'installèrent sur les coussins et commencèrent à ouvrir la première bouteille qu'ils firent passer.

**« A tes seize ans ! »**

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, et les trois adolescents déjà bien amochés, lorsque Gazel fit irruption dans la chambre afin de leur demander de se taire. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas découvrir des bouteilles d'alcool vides qui jonchaient le sol, rejointes par une brosse à dent, des mèches de cheveux bonds, un mascara, un chapeau de cowboy, une perruque de clown et au milieu de tout ce bazar, Heat, Burn et Nepper, un grand sourire béat au lèvres.

Tout comme il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les trois anciens joueurs de Prominence le force plus ou moins à boire un étrange mélange violet, que ce mélange soit en réalité délicieux, qu'il découvre qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool, et qu'il se retrouve assis avec eux pour jouer au Jeu de la Bouteille.

**« Kyaaaah ! Suzuno-kun et Nagumo-kun ! C'est pour vous ! »**

Légèrement éméché, le roux jaugea du regard son ancien rival et coéquipier avant de se lever en même temps que lui.

Et après un infime instant d'hésitation, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Dix heures.

Il voulut se rendormir, mais alors qu'il cherchait une position un peu plus confortable, il sentit quelque chose de dur sous sa tête et certaines parties de son corps.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et constata l'horreur de la situation.

Sa chambre était complètement dévastée.

Après un instant de panique, il réveilla Nepper et Heat pour qu'ils se mettent au travail. Bien qu'endormis et sûrement possesseur d'une gueule de bois, il l'aidèrent à ranger les bouteilles dans un coin de la pièce avant de repartir dans leur chambre pour se coucher à nouveau.

Burn porta sa main à son front, il avait mal à la tête et le peu de sommeil ne l'aidait pas, il s'allongea donc sur son lit, dans l'optique de nettoyer le sol plus tard, avant qu'Hitomiko ne fasse irruption dans son antre.

Les pieds pendus dans le vide, il se remémora la soirée de la veille, pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

Ils avaient commencés par ouvrir une bouteille, plus deux, puis trois. A la fin il n'en restait plus beaucoup, c'était à ce moment que Gazel était arrivé. D'ailleurs, ce matin il avait du se lever plus tôt.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient fini par jouer au Jeu de la Bouteille.

D'un bond, le roux se redressa, son mal de tête aillant soudainement disparu. Horrifié, les yeux grands ouverts, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il avait embrassé Gazel.

* * *

Plutôt désemparé, il sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour se retrouver devant celle de Rean.

**« Rean, ouvre s'il te plait ! »**

Aucune réponse. Il tambourina à la porte jusqu'à que celle-ci s'ouvre et laisse apparaître Rean, de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

**« Quoi ? » **lança-t-elle férocement.

**« Ça n'as pas l'aire d'aller... »**

**« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! Vous avez eu de la chance que Takeshi ait été malade toute la nuit et qu'Hitomiko nee-san ait du resté avec lui ! » **

Devant son regard noir, il préféra se taire.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »**

**« J'ai embrassé Gazel. »**

Il fut étonné de sa franchise. Certes, il était d'un naturel direct et n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, de plus Rean était sa meilleure amie, cependant c'était quelque chose d'assez embarrassant. D'ailleurs, après son aveux, ses joues se colorèrent d'une petite teinte rougeâtre.

**« Ah. D'accord. »**

Elle était assez étonnée, cependant, elle n'en dit pas plus.

**« C'est tout ? Je viens de te dire que j'ai embrassé Gazel ! Gazel bon sang ! »**

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »**

Il savait que la rousse avait la rancune tenace, mais il aurait espéré qu'elle l'aide un peu plus.

**« Tu pourrais pas m'aider un peu ! Tu vois pas que je suis dans la merde là ! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ! »**

**« Si tu ne t'étais pas bourré, tu n'en serais pas là ! A cause de toi j'ai du m'endormir qu'à trois heures du mat' ! Alors Ciao ! »**

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte, laissant un Burn, béat devant sa porte.

**« Et pour Gazel, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »**

**« Tu te démerdes ! »**

* * *

Vexé après sa petite altercation avec Rean, Nagumo déambula dans les couloirs, tout en réfléchissant à la situation.

Certes, c'était un peu de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas accepter que ses deux amis amènent de l'alcool, il n'aurait jamais embrassé Gazel. Il avait joué avec le feu et avait fini par s'y brûler. Peut être devrait-il arrêter ces enfantillages.

Il retira de suite sa pensée, il avait seize ans, il était jeune ! On dirait bien que tout le monde l'avait oublié ! C'était l'âge d'or, le moment le plus intense de sa vie, pourquoi refuser d'en profiter ? C'était ridicule.

Peut être, mais maintenant, il était dans une situation critique.

Ce n'était pas le temps le fait d'avoir embrasser un garçon qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt le fait que ce soit Gazel, son rival de toujours. Il avait peur de sa réaction, de ce que cela engendrerait, des conséquences. Prendre ses responsabilités ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'intégrer dedans.

De rage, et croyant qu'il était seul, il frappa le mur. Cependant, en face de lui, arrivait la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir.

Gazel.

Il se tendit instantanément, et, incapable de bouger, il vit l'attaquant de glace s'approcher de lui, silencieusement.

L'adolescent arriva en face de lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens. La tension était palpable, et aucun d'eux n'osait briser le silence.

Finalement, l'ancien capitaine de Diamond Dust soupira et dit de sa voix glaciale, tout en ne montrant aucune émotion:

**« C'était une connerie... »**

**« Ouais, une belle connerie... »**

**« On n'a cas mettre ça sur le compte d'une erreur de jeunesse ? »**

**« Ouais... »**

Burn était plus que soulagé, et ne le cacha pas, il était content que lui et Gazel soient sur la même longueur d'onde. Pourquoi avait-il autant paniqué d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était que Gazel, et il pouvait compter sur lui pour relativiser la situation.

**« Bon, j'y vais... A plus Burn. »** fit-il après un silence.

**« A la prochaine Gazel. »**

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se retourna et l'ancien capitaine de Prominence allait en faire de même lorsqu'il pensa à une chose.

**« Au fait... »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Ce serait mieux si on s'appelaient par nos noms, non ? »**

Mine de rien, les mots d'Hiroto l'avaient fait réfléchir.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Enfantillages et maturité Ou comment quand on écrit un texte sur Reize on arrive à ça.**

**Alors, oui il n'y avait pas de yaoi, à la base je devais le mettre, cependant je me suis rendu compte en écrivant que cela ne donnerait pas le même effet, c'était plus nocif on va dire. En gros, ça le faisait pas.**  
**Mais j'espère que cela vous a plus quand même ;)**

**Adishatz !**


End file.
